


小红镰

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 和童话没什么关系的开放性结局拉凯





	小红镰

从前有个悉达·凯隐的男孩。他对武器的使用有着极高的天赋，任何武器到他手上，他都能迅速的将其熟练的运用起来。  
这项独特的天赋对当时发现他的诺克萨斯军人来说只是一个微不足道的惊喜。由于人员短缺，尚且年幼的他很快的就被派送到前线。一场对于凯隐来说是单方面的大屠杀般的战争之后，手握着一把样式普通却沾满鲜血的镰刀站在尸堆中间的他被随后赶来收拾战场的影流当家劫所收养。  
相处没几天，劫便发现了凯隐的天赋。很快的，他亦知道这个少年拥有的不止是天赋，还有与之相辅相成的，随着知识和力量日益增长的野心。  
劫并不介意打造一把锋利的双刃剑。对他来说，武器只要在砍人的时候使的顺手，就是好东西。  
凯隐为自己能够成为一把有用的武器此感到骄傲和自豪。随着一把又一把武器因为过度使用而在他手上变成破铜烂铁，凯隐本人则是在各式各样试炼之中被打磨的愈发尖锐锋利。  
不过总体来讲，在影流的日子和以前相比还是太过于清闲了。凯隐的年纪让他渴望冒险和挑战，但现在他能做的只是在寺庙附近打转，除了偶尔能够跟着劫去清扫一下诺克萨斯的余党，平时做的都是帮村里的老人耕地收菜抓猫一类的事情。  
凯隐多次向劫请示，想要独自完成高端一点儿的任务，但是劫总是让他耐心等待。即使他早已经厌倦等待，但是以他的功夫还不足以挑战劫的权威，只好继续扮演着乐于助人的角色，为影流塑造良好的民众印象。

某一天，凯隐正在练功，就看见他的师傅劫风尘仆仆的从练功场的大门里走进来。劫并没有直接回里屋休息，而是开始来回的在操场踱步，看上去心事重重。  
他这坐立不安的焦躁举动，让凯隐无心向学，即便他本身就在搞一些小动作。  
被黄昏的余晖笼罩的广场空旷无人，因此劫的脚步声便显得密集又频繁，让凯隐藏在武功秘籍里的三流小说里的字仿佛都变成了密密麻麻的在纸上爬来爬去的蚂蚁，这会儿本来读到有趣的地方，也忽然没了兴致要继续一探究竟。  
凯隐平时虽然不怎么爱管闲事，特别是和他师傅有关的闲事。但这一次他格外好奇，便斗胆选了一句书里标了注音的句子，开口问道：“师傅，何事颦眉久？”  
劫扫了一眼地上的歪七倒八的酒瓶，料想到肯定是又有影流弟子趁他不在偷偷喝酒。也许凯隐也是其中之一，不然他大概不会好事到要开口问他这种没有营养的问题。  
“何时品美酒？烦都烦死了，哪有心思喝酒。”  
凯隐闻言立刻迅速的摆了摆手以示清白。虽然他确实有份偷喝，但是他本意只是现学现卖而不是惹祸上身，所以立马解释道：“不是，我是问你为什么老是走来走去。”  
“哦，那是因为我现在心情比较烦躁，”劫把他的头盔摘了下来，重重的吐了一口浊气，“刚接到线人消息，金魔最近可能在诺克萨斯殖民的恕瑞玛北部码头附近活跃。我想要去找我的老相……对，老乡，慎帮忙，找个机会把他给端了。可他迟迟不作回复。机不可失时不再来，道理这么简单他咋就不懂呢？”  
“金魔？”凯隐悄悄的把他手中的小说翻了过来，蓝皮封底上好像就用艾欧尼亚语写着这两个字。当然那写的也可能是“红魔”。凯隐感觉这第一个字的写法不太一样。他的文化水平没有很高，顶多就是能看看世俗小说的程度，刚才那个文绉绉的句子还是他特地查过字典才会说的。  
凯隐努力的回想了一下这个小说前半部分的内容。它很符合一个猎奇小说应有的特点，里面大部分的笔墨都在描写一个同名的人如何浮夸的将他狩猎的路人做成艺术品，细节多的令人发指，比如怎么样将刚肢解的尸体上面的肉剃干净并用剩下的骨头雕花，又或者是怎么把内脏一个个的捣碎做成颜料之类的，晚上看还能感到脊背一凉，实则是夏日清凉解暑好读物。  
除了骇人听闻的残忍描写之外，这个如同魔鬼的化身一般的主人公还描述了自己生活上的一些琐事，比如他因为任性妄为的艺术创造惊扰了芝云议会——那些惊慌失措的老古董们即使半截身子已经埋在了土里，但为了能像个体面人一样死去，他们依然畏惧着这个行走在艾欧尼亚大陆上的凡人死神。  
书里写到，芝云议会不知道从哪里搬来一个大师。大师带着他的两个弟子，曾一度将那魔鬼捕获，并把他收押在了吐冷监狱。然而，就像所有小说里的主人公一样，那人最后逃出了监狱。他甚至获得了一个由喀舒利兵工厂为他量身打造的，让他更加能够享受雕刻死亡的快乐的武器，名字叫做轻语。  
凯隐的第一观感就是觉得这人挺酷的。凯隐还没有试过给他的武器起名字，它们好歹都曾经是他的同伴。不过每一把武器陪伴他的时间都不是那么久，累积的数量之多，也许把他所有认识的字翻着花样组合都不够用。  
趁劫还在对着空气抱怨着他师兄公私不分的时候，凯隐迅速的把书翻到了最后一页，果不其然看着上面印着“未完待续”四个大字。  
管他金魔红魔炫彩魔，只要他能把这个家伙的项上人头提回来给劫，他就能成为下一本小说的主人公。  
于是凯隐再一次鼓起勇气，告诉劫他想要替他排忧解难。  
听罢，劫摇了摇头，“升级靠任务，打怪靠装备。你现在这个样子去找金魔，等于裸奔过去送人头。”  
凯隐这就不太服气了。平时劫非常喜欢打发自己出去干活儿，现在竟然拦着他不让去。  
不过他的师傅有句话说的对。他确实应该发展一个长期合作的伙伴。找到一把得心应手的，不易损坏的武器是他的当务之急。  
当凯隐询问劫影流武器库里有没有什么祖传的秘密武器，或者传说神器时，劫的眉毛抽搐了一下。这个徒弟最大的一个毛病就是太能吃铁，影流半个武器库都给他吃空了。劫又不是冶炼大师，上哪儿给他整个神装？于是他反手抽走了凯隐藏在身后的蓝皮小薄本，语重心长的叮嘱道：“少看点乱七八糟的东西。”  
凯隐撇了撇嘴。他想，与其问劫，还不如自己去把武器库翻个底朝天来的快。  
劫一眼就看穿了凯隐的心思。为了不徒劳增加仓库管理员的工作量，他把另一个珍贵的情报分享给了凯隐。  
“诺克萨斯最近在运送一把被诅咒的武器。你如果想要去碰碰运气的话，可以试着把它截下来。”  
听到这话，凯隐的眼睛一下就亮了起来。  
他没有等劫解释完为什么这个武器会和诅咒挂上关系，就急匆匆的跑出了影流。

等到凯隐来到了运送那把武器的军队正在途经的城市时，凯隐才发现，对这个武器有意思的人，并不只有他一个。  
恰好凯隐喜欢的就是冒险和挑战。竞争者越多，他就越来劲。同时和他抢的人多了，就证明这个武器确实是个好东西，毕竟是个人都知道吃饭要挑人多的地方吃，那抢劫自然也是要挑个大家都想要抢的下手。  
凯隐甚至在这些好事之徒里面发现了他的同僚，一个叫做奈久里的影流教派弟子。  
他们也许曾经合作过。不过谁又会记得这些琐碎的小事呢？同门之情在利益纷争面前值不了一个比尔吉沃特银币。奈久里只不过是成为了最后一个和凯隐对峙的人，并很快的与其他不够资格的竞争者一样，成为了一摊破碎的死肉。  
“感觉不错？”  
死一般的寂静中兀然响起一道不属于任何一个已死之人的声音。  
凯隐点了点头。他深呼吸了一口弥漫在空气中的新鲜血液的味道，有些激动的应道： “是的。但还不够。”  
“没错，还不够，”他手上的那把被诅咒的武器，或者说，一把带着独眼的暗红色镰刀，正兴致勃勃的在和凯隐交谈着，“虽然你已经做得够好了，但你需要变得更强——和我一起。”  
凯隐掂了掂他的新搭档，手上的重量确实是存在的。他抚摸着粗糙的刀柄，上面的每一道凹痕都残存着不知何时留下的血痂。他还把镰刀放到膝盖上折了一下，并以此确信这个镰刀的耐久度应该比他之前见过的所有武器都要高。它甚至会说话，这可太符合他对同伴的定义了。  
“我知道你想要干什么。可是亲爱的，你那个小心谨慎的忍者师傅说的没有错。你——我们还太弱小了，咱们两个加起来的实力，依然像个能被一只手捏死的婴儿一样。你需要力量。我来告诉你一个捷径。”  
“伙计，我可没告诉过你我有师傅。顺便，你的前半句话如果被他听到，咱们可能会被丢到熔炉里。我不想和你一起被烧掉。”凯隐开始心生疑虑。刚才杀的太爽，没留意到他手上的一块铁会讲话是一件多么神奇的事情。不过艾欧尼亚也算是魔法大陆，那一把被诅咒镰刀会说话大概也并不值得太大惊小怪了。  
“别紧张。这只是一个小把戏罢了。”镰刀眯起了它巨大的独眼。它的声音像大提琴一样浑厚低沉，却又无比悦耳。  
“你会的倒是挺多的。我身上这些古怪的鳞甲也是你弄的吗？”凯隐低头看了看自己的左手。不知从什么时候开始，他的左半边的身体被奇怪的铁色甲壳所覆盖。那些东西就像是从他的身体里自己长出来的一样，有种一副仿佛天生就生在凯隐身上所以呆得心安理得的样子。  
“哦……嗯，这只是变强的第一步罢了。我们需要同步率，对，同步率。这样能让咱们俩更像搭档一点……为了表示诚意，我来和你分享一些关于我的事情吧。请允许我自我介绍一下，我的名字叫拉亚斯特——”  
“什么？你竟然有名字？”凯隐看上去很失望，“我还想自己给你起个名字，叫怪镰刀，独眼怪之类的。”  
“那我能有自己的名字可真是太好了。”名叫拉亚斯特的怪镰刀悻悻的说道，“言归正传，我现在与你是一体的存在。不是一家人不进一家门，现在你的事儿就是我的事儿。你是谁，你想干什么，在你触碰到我的时候，我就已全部知晓。比如你的名字叫悉达·凯隐，比如你急切的想要把‘金魔’杀掉向你的师傅邀功，以及取代你的师傅成为影流新的主人的野望。我想这就是你之前说的，要进炉子，我们得一起去。”  
凯隐挑了挑眉，他召唤出影手，把这把镰刀举到离自己稍微远一点的地方，开始仔细的打量着它。  
“没用的凯隐。我们已经是一体的了。不过别担心，我给你带来的永远是好处。如果你能听我的，不论是杀个恶魔，还是把这里变成地狱，都是轻而易举的事情。”  
“怎么说？”凯隐开始觉得他的新同伴有点儿烦人了。不怕它知道的多，就怕它随口胡诌。而且为什么他身为手握武器的人要听一个武器的话呢？如果拉亚斯特没办法说出让他感兴趣的提议，他可能要考虑把地上那团破布重新塞回到它的嘴里。  
“哦，你开始嫌弃我了。这么快就忘记了我们并肩作战的感觉了吗？”看着凯隐逐渐皱起的眉头，拉亚斯特反而更加喋喋不休了起来，“听着，我能感应到那个叫做‘金魔’的怪物的存在。虽然你可能不会信——但是我既然都会说话了，再会点别的什么也不值得惊讶吧？现在的我还不是最巅峰的状态，我相信对你而言也是一样的。我们需要成长，所以我们需要养分……”  
“你是说一个镰刀也需要吃饭吗？我只看到了你的眼睛，没看到你的嘴在哪儿。”  
“我知道你在想什么，凯隐。你就算把重新缠起来，我也能接着和你聊天。因为我们已经是一体的了。而且你先别像一只被踩到尾巴的猫一样着急，我所指的养分绝对是你也喜欢的玩意儿。看看四周吧，血红色的大地，你曾经见过无数这样美妙的光景。你应该表现得再开心一点，因为现在有人可以和你一起分享快乐了。”  
“唔，这倒是没错。但即使不是你，随便给我一把武器，这种程度的事情我一个人也能办到。”  
“没有人能够赤手空拳的站在顶峰，好的战士们都拥有一把好的武器。你也提到了，你需要一把武器才可以杀的这么痛快。要彼此成为伙伴，需要一个相互认同的过程。现在我已经认同了你，那只需要你点头，我就可以分享让我们一起变强的方法。”  
“说来听听？”凯隐来了一点兴致。他把拉亚斯特杵在了地上，自己则是席地而坐，拿手撑着脸。准备看它表演。  
“这就对了，凯隐，你要对我表现得更有兴趣一些。你要知道我可是很受欢迎的，你刚才就帮你自己解决了许多情敌。”  
“不要说废话。”凯隐再次皱起了眉头。  
“好吧。”拉亚斯特见状，稍微收敛了一下它那飘飘然的语气和说话方式，“想要变强，你需要达到人刀合一的境界。只有让我成为你身体的一部分，才可以最大程度的发挥我的实力。人类与武器的合体是强大与美丽的艺术，而要达到这个境界，普通人要花上数年，就算是你，光靠自己也要花上七七四十九天。但如果有我的指导，只需一周，你就可以光明正大的和你的师傅提出决斗的邀请了。”  
“所以？”  
“所以关键在于你要听我的。来，站起来，咱们去猎杀更多无知的猎物。让它们的血和肉成为我们的食物。”  
“什么？你的意思是喊我在这三更半夜的跑去杀人吗？”凯隐瞪大了眼睛。方才让身体和大脑亢奋的肾上腺素早就被代谢得差不多了，失去了神经麻痹剂的他已经累得躺在了地上。  
“这是什么值得惊奇的事吗？”拉亚斯特故作惊讶，“我以为你已经很习惯干这种事情了。被你握在手中的感觉可真好啊，你的掌心粗糙却又柔软，上面布满了厚厚的茧子，这是你常年征战的印记。但同时你又十分年轻，所以具有无限的可能性。我知道你很熟悉用各式各样的武器去杀人的方式，你也喜欢把它们送入猎物胸腔，无论是穿刺还是劈砍，只要有血液迸发出来，你就能从中获取快感和存在的意义……”  
“住嘴吧拉亚斯特。我开始觉得烦躁了。你也太能叭叭了，你比我见过的任何一个能说话的人都还要吵，而你甚至连个人都不是。”凯隐看了一眼桥洞外面的天空。阴霾散开了一角，漏出一点皎洁的月光，正照在拉亚斯特挣得大大的独眼上面，看上去就像是那如兽瞳般的诡异凸面在闪闪发光一样。  
“考虑一下。凯隐。就一句话。杀人可以变强，何乐不为。”  
“看心情。”凯隐敷衍道。他不太想成为一个纯粹的杀人魔，也没像拉亚斯特说的那样，一定要通过杀人才能获得快乐。  
他现在也不太想动脑子。运动了一天是真的挺累的，还没算山他一早起床奔波到此不吃不喝埋伏了一天的疲乏指数。现在连把拉亚斯特扛回去影流他都嫌它重。  
但凯隐还是得这么干。毕竟这是他花大精力弄到的新武器，还是得好好的把它运送回大本营才行。

回到影流之后，凯隐很快的就因为疲惫而进入了梦乡。只是今天他在梦里也不得清闲，东奔西走的在到处砍人。那些被他用拉亚斯特斩杀的人的尸体都幻化成了红色的孢子，飞到半空中之后被拉亚斯特怪笑着吸走了。  
然后名为拉亚斯特的红色镰刀身上便开始泛出红光。杀的人越多，它的本体就越亮，像是一块越烧越红的烙铁，甚至让凯隐觉得拿着它都有些烫手。  
第二天早上醒过来，凯隐觉得浑身疲惫，身上像背着几十公斤的担子，走一步都觉得自己的脚要陷进地里。  
他慢悠悠的晃着，在看到走廊尽头劫的房间时才恍然想起他还没有和劫提过这件事情。  
凯隐试图去找劫，却只找到了他的师傅留下来的一张便条，大意是他准备外出几天，亲自登门去请援兵。  
拉亚斯特一知道这事儿，就开始怂恿凯隐出门涨经验，甚至想要迫不及待的咏唱一首自己编词作曲的《今天劫不在家》。  
“他不在不是正好吗？没有人打扰我们练习合体神功。此功不必充公，厉害的玩意儿我们私下分享就可以了。你不必每次都向师傅汇报进度的，每个人都需要有自己的小秘密。”  
凯隐将信将疑的把劫钉在墙上的任务清单拿了下来。他将对方还没来得及指派的任务都提前做了。不论是暗杀还是剿灭，只要能让镰刀沾血，拉亚斯特便会兴致勃勃的指示凯隐去将它们完成。  
每当处理完目标，凯隐发现他手上的镰刀都会变红，还不是那种被别人的血液覆盖上的那种染出来的红色。虽然凯隐没有看到和梦里出现的，在半空中漂浮的魂魄一样的东西，但是拉亚斯特确实会因为砍人沾上血而发出耀眼的红光。  
他向拉亚斯特询问，得到的是回应是这是和进度条差不多的机制。只是一个记录他们练的合体神功到了哪个地步的指标罢了。  
“那我怎么知道我们练了多少？”凯隐接着诚心发问。  
拉亚斯特有意掩饰：“你不知道不要紧，我知道就可以了。快快快，下一单了。”  
凯隐虽然觉得拉亚斯特表现得古怪，不过秉承着同伴之间需要信任宽容和理解，就没多追问。

因为出勤的频率过高，坊间关于大陆上新降临了一个手持红色镰刀的死神的传言很快变传开了。因为凯隐整个人还没有立起来的镰刀大，而有胆子在远处旁观的也只能看到挥舞着的红色巨镰，一个诡异的称呼逐渐和他联系了起来：小红镰。  
小是指操纵镰刀的人小，红是指镰刀的颜色，镰就是镰刀本体。  
这玩意传到凯隐耳朵中的时候差点没把他给气死。他寻思着整个红魔红鬼红怪都比这个好的多。更别提那些说他嗜血成性，还传他喜欢在月黑风高之时到处血洗边缘村落的那些谣言了。  
更甚者说他是虐杀爱好者，喜欢把受害人的尸体剖成一块一块的，拼都拼不回去。就算勉强摆出了个形状，这头缺胳膊少腿，那头丢个脑子脏器的。很快市面上就开始流传着新鲜出炉的蓝皮小薄本，里面还有他本人因为身高是二级残废，看不惯其他正常人所以执著于残缺美，要把所有人都整成残废的尸体的言论。  
这也编的太过了。他每天忙完那么多单子，碰到床都能睡得和死了差不多，哪有空连轴转的去杀人。他为了所谓的增长经验值，可谓是把自己弄了个身心俱疲。白天杀的多了，晚上也都在做自己砍人的梦，目光所及之处都是一望无际的血红色。凯隐也知道如果他想要睡个好觉，就不应该老是和这种容易引起情绪暴躁的攻击性色彩呆在一起。但是没办法，拉亚斯特是红的，砍人的时候他们身上飞出来的血是红的，就连猎物的灵魂都被他们自己喷射出来的血染红了，睁眼闭眼，世界都是一个颜色，这让他每天早上起床完全没有感受到本应有的神清气爽感。  
只有拉亚斯特知道，这些小说里面的故事确实是根据现实改编的。晚上出门的不是凯隐，是它本体。而且它为了掩人耳目，并没有对凯隐的身体进行改造，所以人们看到的还是凯隐的模样。至于把死人肢解，则是别有目的。  
依旧被埋在鼓里的凯隐本来期望的是能从那些违规走私禁品的商人，或者出卖城邦的恶堕信使被砍飞的脑袋里找到他在做正确的事情的成就感，但更多的时候他收获的是机械运动带来的肌肉麻痹和酸痛。  
只有杀一人是为了救一人的信仰还在让他坚持举着手中的镰刀。拉亚斯特为此经常嘲笑他，因为在它看来，杀人从来就不该有别的目的，凯隐只需要和他享受掠夺生命的快乐就完事儿了，根本不用杞人忧天的关心其他任何事情。凯隐为此和它吵过几次，都以拉亚斯特诸如行行行好好好之类的敷衍妥协告终。  
但不论如何，凯隐的努力始终是有回报的。最近凯隐觉得这把镰刀是越用越轻便上手了，无论是挥砍还是斩杀，镰刀在多次使用中变得越来越像自己身体的延伸。现在拉亚斯特再也见不到凯隐一开始稍显笨重的挥舞动作。它把这个归功于自己对于凯隐严格的教导。它还会叮嘱凯隐，即使再讨厌均衡，按时吃饭且保证营养全面是十分重要的。有时候凯隐因为太兴奋而不想休息，它甚至还会提醒凯隐准点上床睡觉。  
“拉亚斯特，你不觉得你管的有点多了吗？”凯隐瘪着嘴在喝他的睡前一杯奶，这也是拉亚斯特要求的。  
“听话凯隐。休息是为了能够踏上更遥远的旅途。需要我为你唱一首安眠曲吗？不需要的话我就先睡了。”说完拉亚斯特闭上了眼睛。而凯隐看了它两眼，果真觉得自己被它的睡意所感染，只好挠了挠头发爬上了床。一沾枕头就困的他，并没有留意到拉亚斯特在他闭上眼睛的那一刻便再度睁开了眼睛，甚至还用微不可闻的声音轻笑了两声。  
这可能是它见过的最好哄的人类。残忍无情，矜骄自傲和单纯无知这些特质在凯隐身上以恰到好处的比例展现了出来，所以与凯隐相处从来不会让拉亚斯特觉得无聊。  
只可惜它臆想中的剧本的结局是不会改变的。它顶多出于人道主义关怀，让凯隐达成他的一个小心愿，再找机会送他上路。

除了生活习惯逐渐受到拉亚斯特的影响而在改变，现在凯隐确实有他和拉亚斯特逐渐融为一体的感觉了。他甚至能透过镰刀感受到切割血肉的感觉。但是这种切实的切到肉的感觉通常会和一种违和感一起出现。就好像他不是本人想要挥刀，但实际上刀已经把目标斩成两半了一样。  
“很好，就是这样。合体神功初见成效。你大概已经练成了百分之七八十了。”面对凯隐的疑惑，拉亚斯特不以为意，甚至不断地在鼓励凯隐，“你看这些被切割得恰到好处的尸体。它们的切面是多么美感且具有观赏性。这是只有我们才能办到的事情。凯隐，你做的太好了。”  
凯隐撇了撇嘴。拉亚斯特每次都只负责进行一些无谓的褒奖。他很喜欢称赞自己的所作所为，但也只是动动嘴皮子罢了。而且他除了夸凯隐杀的干脆利落之外，还老爱提几句什么喜欢他的青春活力，以及年轻的肉体里源源不断迸发出的能量。今天它也是这样夸的，甚至用上了诸如”抛汗如雨时十分性感”这样的描述。  
凯隐觉得有点不耐烦了。他把拉亚斯特杵在地板上，抱怨它是一个啥都不干只会耍嘴皮子对他进行骚扰的破镰刀。  
面对凯隐间歇性的仇工心态发作，拉亚斯特显得很游刃有余，甚至还贴心的安慰道：“你所做的一切对我们来讲都意义重大。天道酬勤，好运很快就要降临到你身上了。”  
凯隐对此嗤之以鼻。

然而拉亚斯特虽然平时话多了点。但是他的嘴却仿佛开过光似的，倒是说什么就是什么。虽然这和它有意引导有关，不过在凯隐看来，拉亚斯特就单纯的是个带预言家了。  
很快，凯隐便收到了一份匿名信。寄信人用晦涩难懂的艾欧尼亚语和神经兮兮的叙述方式，委婉的表达了想要与同为畅销小说主角的“小红镰”进行艺术交流的请愿。然而用人皮做的信纸以及和信里作为附赠品的一截镂空的指骨在疯狂暗示其作者提及的艺术交流，并不是普通意义上的听音乐或者欣赏画作。他所感兴趣的是以人体为基础元素的，杀人为必然条件的，展现杀戮之美的死之艺术。  
抛开所有花里胡哨的用于修饰的废话，信里唯一有用的信息就是不久后他会从卑尔居恩绕经库莽格拉然后前往祖安。他会在库莽格拉的森林边缘停留一段时间，于是便邀请凯隐去喝杯下午茶，一起探讨一下如何给一个死气沉沉的旧时代产物带来新鲜的恐惧。  
“你怎么看，拉亚斯特。”凯隐的第一反应不再是和劫商量，而是先求助于他手上的镰刀。他都不知道从何时开始，自己已经开始依赖于拉亚斯特的判断，当然他本人坚持，拉亚斯特的话只是“参考”，所有决策都是他最终敲板的。  
对此拉亚斯特倒显得落落大方，它享受着被当成上位依赖者的感觉，慢条斯理的说道：“考验你运气的时候到了，凯隐。这也许就出自于你梦中情人的手笔……别那么严肃，我知道你没空做有关别的杀人狂魔的梦。”  
“那我应不应该和师傅商量一下……”  
“不，别。千万别。”拉亚斯特及时的阻止了凯隐想要给劫写信的举动，“你看看你，多大的人了，还总是要找师傅帮你拿主意。你总要学会离开师傅独立行走。既然你都想着要取代他了，为何还要依赖他？更何况如果你能完美的把这件事情解决了，给他一个惊喜，还能让他对你刮目相看呢。”  
“你说的对。”凯隐再一次的赞成了拉亚斯特的提议。他揉了揉发酸的眉心，把信随手扔进了抽屉里。劫还没有回来影流，所以暂时看不到这封信。等他回来的时候，凯隐想着他也应该把这件事妥善的处理完了。毕竟他可不能随便把这个给烧了，不然奇怪的味道一定会飘满他整个房间，影响他本来就不太好的睡眠质量。  
很快凯隐便提着他唯一的行李拉亚斯特，踏上了前往未知森林深处的道路。  
他刚进森林，就碰到了一只狼。准确来说，是一只狼灵。那是一团黑色的影子，而它的身边还有一只白色的羊灵。它们身边的景象有着一定程度的扭曲，散发着不协与不祥的气息。  
“是千珏。没想到会在这里遇上神灵。”拉亚斯特低声的对凯隐说道，“他们看上去像是路过的。别紧张，绕过去就可以了。”  
拉亚斯特这次意外的没有得到凯隐的回应。它瞪着它的独眼，仔细的观察着它的主人，却发现平时在它看来已经有点呆头呆脑的凯隐变得更加傻里傻气的。随后它发现，对方正处在一个灵魂出窍的状态。  
等拉亚斯特再次将视线放回到兀然出现的神灵身上时，白色的羊灵已经不在那里了，只剩下一团黑色的影子。  
与此同时，凯隐的意识被带到了一个拉亚斯特无法触及的领域。  
“你快要死了。”羊灵的声音像是飘荡在空中般轻灵，“这就是你看见我们的原因。”  
“我要死了？”凯隐心里一惊。他下意识的握紧了手中的镰刀，想呼唤拉亚斯特。结果他平日里聒噪不堪的好搭档此时就像一把普通的镰刀一样，安静又沉默，总算是有了点是一把单纯的工具的模样。  
“你快要死了。”狼灵的声音加入了谈话。它重复了一边羊灵刚才陈述的事实，又给了凯隐的脑袋上砸了力度相仿的一棒子。  
“为什么！难道你们的意思是，我打不过那个金魔，然后会被对方杀死吗？”凯隐问道。  
“和他无关。和所有人都无关。只和悉达·凯隐的存在有关。”羊灵答道，“大限将至，唯有安静的等待，以及做出选择。”  
“我还有选择的余地？”凯隐露出了一个苦笑。他并非未听过千珏的传闻，而结合狼羊的话语，他人生中最后一个选择题的答案将只能在羊弓和狼牙之间徘徊。但他还这么年轻！他还没等到拉亚斯特或者劫和他说一句出师成功，现在在挑战道中boss的时候就死了岂不是血亏。  
“和死法无关。和千珏无关。只和悉达·凯隐的意志有关。”狼灵低吼着。它似乎对这个判决宣言不是特别满意。这意味着它还需要等待，但它最恨的就是等待。它早已经把爪牙磨得发亮，随时准备狩猎凯隐的灵魂，却在即将出手之时被羊灵手中的细弓所拦下。  
“做出选择吧。你死，它生；它死，你生。”羊灵说完最后的一句话之后，便隐匿在了森林深处。  
凯隐的意识随之回到了现界。他听到了拉亚斯特略显焦躁的呼喊声，低头看到手里的镰刀上，偌大的兽瞳正目不转睛的盯着自己。  
“凯隐，不论千珏说了什么，你都要记得，它们是披着羊皮的狼，是真正的死神。它们狩猎的是整个符文大地所有的灵魂，只是为了引领你走向死亡才会出现的。不过你放心，有我在，它们绝不能轻易地带走你。”  
“哦。”凯隐闷闷的答道。拉亚斯特可能在说谎。既然是真正的死神，一把破镰刀又怎么能阻止它们呢？连方才的对话它都无法介入。不过是一把会瞎比比的镰刀罢了。何况他又不是个傻的。拉亚斯特说他们一体同心，可从来都是对方单方面的在读他的心。他也许能知道拉亚斯特的意图，但是绝对不能完全猜到对方藏在他碰不着的地方的小心思。  
现在就算拉亚斯特劝他来找金魔，它也没告诉自己现和对方对峙有几成的胜率。更何况它从来没有分享过进度条给他，自己又不好意思多问。  
凯隐忽然就觉得烦躁了起来。千珏说稀里糊涂的，他听的也是摸不着头脑。现在他看拉亚斯特这个憨憨也是越看越不顺眼，干脆就将它拖在地上往前走，留下一道长长的拖痕在身后。  
这个小插曲让一人一镰刀之间的气氛有点尴尬。拉亚斯特试图挑起过几次话题，不过都以凯隐闷闷不乐的敷衍回答所迅速终结。

又走了没几步，凯隐和拉亚斯特遇到了一个倒挂在高大枝条上的一个有着奇怪翅膀的人形生物。他的翅膀有着和蝙蝠相似的翅骨，但是膜翼的部分要显得更加的宽和长。除了这个翅膀让他看上去不像个正常人之外，这个人的头上生有独特的黑色犄角，泛着红光的眼睛里流露出与鲜艳的颜色相反的冰冷眼神，正俯视着地上的凯隐和他的镰刀。  
拉亚斯特又像个警报器一样的开始怪叫了起来：“凯隐，冷静。听我的，绕过去就完事儿了，千万别找他麻烦，往左边踏一步，然后迅速的往前跑……”  
拉亚斯特罕见的在示意凯隐逃跑。但是凯隐全然把它的话当耳边风。他的目光全被那硕大的翅膀所吸引。  
“这就是我们要找的恶魔吧？”凯隐一扫脸上之前被千珏进行死亡预告的阴霾。他的异色的双瞳因为兴奋而瞪得又圆又大，为的就是要将那个异形身上的每一片鳞甲都收录在眼底。  
他没有和真正的怪物交过手。虽然如果有选择，他可能会想要尝试一下当屠龙勇士，但是这个蝙蝠怪人已经足够时髦，所以凯隐并不介意挑战他。  
“不不不不不，不是，绝对不是。他虽然长得很像恶魔，但他善良得和个天使一样，干的都是保家卫国，为民除害的好事！是你自己说的不想变成杀人狂魔，那就更不应该把时间浪费在杀害无辜的路……”  
拉亚斯特话还没说完，凯隐就已经拎着它往树上跳了。只是还没能爬到一半，他就连人带镰刀的被对方抖了抖翅膀扇出来的风给掀飞了。  
“丢人。”倒挂在树上的恶魔如此评价道。  
“你说什么！”凯隐从地上蹦了起来。他想要把拉亚斯特也从地上拽起来，却发现对方好像被地上的一截藤条缠住了。但是这个缠绕的形状十分扭曲，毕竟直接从天上摔到地上是绝对不可能形成一个仿佛这把镰刀一开始就长在这些绿色植物里面的模样的。  
“拉亚斯特，你现在看上去可真像一个战士。”亚托克斯出言讽刺道。  
“亚托克斯，我建议你到别处进行你的午休。”  
“你的宿主看上去不太聪明的样子。可你到现在都没有成功。你需要我的帮忙吗？”  
“停一停，停一停。我们可以改天再叙旧……我说真的，你如果喜欢这里，我们完全可以把地点就定在这附近，喊上韦鲁斯，开个暗裔茶会什么的。但是绝对不是现在。”拉亚斯特急了。虽然他也觉得凯隐不太聪明，但是如果亚托克斯直接把他们的秘密在光天化日之下全盘托出，它就前功尽弃了。当然，如果凯隐挑衅对方让对方上头把他宰了，对它来讲同样是一个噩耗。  
然而被拉亚斯特唤作亚托克斯的暗裔并未就此打住，反而还在接着煽风点火：“男孩，如果我是你，我会选择就将这把镰刀留在这里。它看上去很喜欢这些柔软的藤条，喜欢这种被限制和束缚的感觉。真正的勇者只会依靠自己而不是沉迷于同伴游戏。”  
“不，凯隐，我们是一体的。我们不仅仅是同伴，我们是一个人。你会需要我的。你不会天真到你那些花拳绣腿可以把金魔给干掉吧？你的熟练度就没点在那边。没有人会傻到在boss战之前换专精的，你的特长就是使用我。忘了我们的合体神功了吗？我们只有在一起的时候才是最强的。”拉亚斯特据理力争道。  
这个拙劣的谎言真的能骗到人——在听到合体神功四个字的时候，亚托克斯差点没憋住即将脱口而出的爆笑。他的翅膀抖了抖，又带落了几片树叶。  
凯隐开始有些迟疑。迟疑的原因主要是因为亚托克斯刚才大概是说了他不聪明，而且他现在的样子明显就是在憋笑。同时，在嘴臭方面亚托克斯和拉亚斯特可谓是不相仲伯。何况既然他们是相识，那么他们俩的话都是同等程度的不靠谱，毕竟天下的暗裔一般黑。  
如果一定要凯隐需要做出一个选择的话，可能他会选择相信拉亚斯特多一点，毕竟他们也算是有过命交情。当然如果它闭嘴好好的当个铁块就更好了。  
经过刚才的试探，凯隐知道他和亚托克斯确实是有差距所在。如果对方有杀心，自己可能还没落到地面就已经被他杀了——他或许是看在拉亚斯特的面子上手下留情了。而且这一次拉亚斯特说的也是对的。他一开始就应该绕路走。  
于是凯隐花了些功夫把拉亚斯特从地上拔起来。他把它扛回到了肩膀上，那个拉亚斯特经常呆着的地方。  
“是吗，这是你的选择。那么祝你好运。”亚托克斯仍然维持着挂在树枝上的姿势。他闭上了眼睛，似乎真的是进入了休眠状态。  
凯隐倒是不怎么担心亚托克斯会追上来。可能是为了装作刚才从树上跌下来只是脚滑，他带着不知道哪里来的自信，就这么把脊梁骨对着对方大摇大摆的走了。反而是拉亚斯特一直在用它的独眼盯着亚托克斯，生怕对方突然改变心意要突然搞事。

在看不见亚托克斯挂着的那棵树以后，没走多远，凯隐就见到了一个林间小屋。门前贴着告示，人体艺术交流会。  
有什么交流会能在一个诡异的，弥漫着让人不舒服的瘴气的森林里面进行的？凯隐敏锐的直觉告诉他，交流会的主人，就是他要寻找的目标。  
“你打算怎么办？”即使知道凯隐的选择，拉亚斯特还是意思意思般的问了一句。  
“暗杀诀窍在于，把所有目击证人都干掉。这样就没有人知道我们来过了。”  
凯隐说完，就一脚踹到了小屋脆弱的木门上，而他施力作用的目标便立马轰然倒下。  
“金魔！你别躲在里面不出声，我知道你在这里。你有本事给我寄恐吓信，怎么没本事出来单挑啊？快出来！”  
凯隐摆出戒备的姿态，拎着拉亚斯特闯进了木屋。他看见了一个带着面具的，四肢瘦的和火柴一样的男人坐在他们面前，手里正举着一个装满了红茶的瓷杯。他的面前摆着一整套白瓷茶具，糕点架上放着小蛋糕和曲奇饼，旁边还有一台老式收音机在播放着带着电流杂音的古典音乐，一副真的是在搞下午茶会的模样。  
“欢迎光临。恕我冒昧，阁下应该就是只在黑夜出动的暗影杀手·解体狂魔·小红镰本人没错吧？”  
“把那些乱七八糟的前缀都给我去掉！”  
“哦不，它们很合适你。人们在创造这些标签的时候都倾注了他们对你的喜爱，憎恨，恐惧和痴狂，你应该学会接受这些丰富多彩的感情，并用行动回报他们，为每一个传颂你名字的教徒施舍专属于你的仁慈，用刀尖和利刃精心的替他们打点一番，再送他们去另一个世界欣赏新的风景。”  
凯隐抖了抖眉毛。他觉着这人肯定是金魔没跑了，说话的方式和那封信没什么两样，都是字他听得懂，合在一起就不知所云的类型。拉亚斯特讲话有时候也是这种腔调，凯隐对此深恶痛绝，只想来一个杀一双。  
被凯隐认为是金魔的怪人上上下下的打量了凯隐和他手里的镰刀一番，随后发出了古怪的笑声。他站起身，对着凯隐和拉亚斯特的方向鞠了一躬，称赞“小红镰”是个懂礼貌的好孩子，知道登门拜访需要携带礼物。  
“不要用那个奇怪的称呼喊我！”凯隐气急败坏吼道。  
金魔依然笑着，不置可否。  
“冷静一点，凯隐，不要忘记我之前教过你的东西。耐心，现在就是你展现最终学习成果的时候了……这是最重要的……最后一步……”拉亚斯特语重心长的说道。  
“拉亚斯特，你今天废话真的特别多。”凯隐这句话的话音未落，他就已经挥舞着拉亚斯特朝对方的脑袋上砍过去了。  
然而出乎凯隐意料之外的，他的目标没有丝毫闪躲的意思，刀刃贴到他的脖子上的下个瞬间，那颗带着古怪面具的头颅就随着冲击力飞了出去，撞到了后面的墙上，随后跌落在地上，残念的滚了两圈之后停在了墙角。  
发觉事情不太对劲的凯隐后退了几步。没有头的尸体依旧矗立在原地，可古怪的是无论是主干还是砍下来的脑袋，都没有流出哪怕一滴血。拉亚斯特也因此没有沾染上红色。  
沉寂了一会儿之后，无头人面前的桌子那个老式收音机自己切换了频道，播放出了与尸体之前相似的声音。  
“真可惜，你的见面礼刚才把其中一个可能的容器给破坏掉了。不过没关系，我还有很多储备，你可以选择任何一个你喜欢的。”  
“你的好意我心领了。但是这些劣质的量产缝合怪物就不要拿出来丢人现眼了吧。我是不知道你在看到我的宿主是如此完美的情况下，是怎么能说出这玩意是给我准备的这种话的。”  
凯隐越听越觉得奇怪。他刚想开口质问拉亚斯特，那具无头尸体的手便猛地抬起，把他吓了一跳。随后，它走到墙角，像捡起地上的礼帽一样把那颗被斩落的头拿了起来，扣回到了脖子上，然后转身用手对着凯隐比了一个取景框的姿势。老式收音机顺势继续播放着语音：“考虑一下。我的意思是，我希望你慎重考虑。他比起成为容器，更适合成为一件惊艳世俗的艺术品……只需要经过我的雕刻……嗯，他有这个潜质。”  
“我劝你想都别想，他是我的东西。”拉亚斯特态度坚决。这可是它精心培养的容器，绝不容许他人染指。  
拉亚斯特花了一点力气，在凯隐惊愕的眼神之下，挣脱了他的手。它现在正被黑暗的能量包围着，漂浮在半空中。  
“嗨，等等。拉亚斯特？”凯隐第一次见到镰刀的刀尖对准了自己。也许他曾经隐约的能感觉到这一天迟早会来，但是当真的站到拉亚斯特的对立面的时候他才发现，这把立起来比他还高的镰刀带来的压迫力是真的挺可怕的。  
“别那么紧张，凯隐。这只是修炼武学之人都要经历的事情罢了。只凭借脆弱的人类肉体是无法达到巅峰的，你需要走火入魔，把自己完全交给你最信任的武器，也就是我，拉亚斯特——”  
“听说暗裔的宿主如果因为意外死亡的话，就会失去被夺舍的资格，” 还没等凯隐消化完拉亚斯特话里巨大的信息量，他就听见了手枪上膛的声音。接着凯隐看见了一个黑洞洞的枪口正指着自己的脑袋。“那不如现在就来比一下谁的速度比较快吧？”  
这大概就是千珏所说的绝体绝命大危机。凯隐本来有很多个机会可以逃避这个结局，但是他因为头铁而一意孤行，成功的把自己的套了进去。  
凯隐现在手无寸铁，又孤身一人。他甚至不能选择自己的死法，因为在进行手快有手慢无的争抢比赛的是一个用魔法维持生命的缝合怪和一把盈满了邪恶能量的暗裔巨镰。  
他还没有看到以自己成为艾欧尼亚新英雄的经历为原型的小蓝本，就要在这里倒下，还是要被曾经信赖的伙伴背叛，实在是太令人心有不甘。  
但他是不可能直接放弃的。凯隐一步步的在后退。他想着如果贴到墙壁的话，他兴许还能凭借穿墙的把戏多苟个几秒钟。  
只是金魔似乎没有给他这个机会。凯隐听到了开枪的声音，于是他下意识的闭上了眼睛。  
凯隐听到的第二个声音是子弹撞击了不知名的物体被弹开的声音，接着又是一阵沉闷的声响。凯隐睁开眼睛，看到的是再次失去了脑袋的仿金魔人偶，以及迅速的在他眼前掠过，只留下一道黑色残影的一把回旋刃。  
“看来这次是你比较快。”  
“我以为你只是想要多欣赏一下他惊慌失措的表情才迟迟不出手罢了？”  
“我一开始就没打算要掺和你们影流的事情。只是你说金魔在这里我才会过来……现在看来，怕是又白跑一趟。”  
令凯隐倍感亲切的声音在他背后响起。他激动的回头，看见的正是他的师傅劫，以及也许在什么地方见过一面的均衡派现领袖慎。  
在劫第二次把缝合怪的脑袋砍掉了之后，它就再也没有别的动作了。就连桌子上的收音机也像是突然断电一样，霎时没了动静。  
“跑的可真快，我都在怀疑他到底是不是个坡子。”劫一边骂一边收回了他的忍镖，“啧，那现在要处理的，就只有这把镰刀了吗？”  
“拉、亚、斯、特——”在性命危急得到解决之后，凯隐再也不用压制他体内的怒火。  
凯隐把他的指关节捏的咔咔作响。他正要准备人道毁灭这把欺骗了他感情的负心镰刀时，却发现对方已经悄悄地收敛了所有外泄的黑暗能量，正乖巧的靠在桌子边缘，瞪着它无辜的大眼睛看着自己。  
拉亚斯特用只有凯隐能够听见的方式说道：“哦凯隐，你觉得我刚才的表现如何？你知道，正是我假装站在他的那条战线，才能让他放松警惕，露出马脚。我拖延了足够多的时间……你要知道他早就在这周围部下了魔法陷阱……你师傅他们也是花了好多时间排完地雷才能进来的。如果不是我牺牲了在你面前的伟大形象与他周旋，你可能早就被他做成新的魔法人偶了！我说每一个字的时候我的心都在滴血，因为我被迫要欺骗你……”  
“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴，从我的脑子里滚出去！”凯隐抓着他的头发愤怒的叫喊道。  
听不见拉亚斯特说话的劫和慎对此只能面面相觑。在他们看来，凯隐就像是在对着空气抓狂一样。  
“你徒弟怎么了，该不会是被金魔影响了？”  
“他……这个年纪，这种现象是正常的。你不如随我检查一下这个屋子，看能不能找到什么线索。”  
“不，等等。这把武器……看上去像是一把暗裔武器。你的徒弟该不会是被夺舍了？”慎看了一眼地上的镰刀，眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单，随即握紧了背后的魂刃。  
他听过来自巨神的传说。暗裔武器是封印上古时期的暗裔的牢笼，本来在星灵力量的帮助之下，这个封印是牢不可破的，但是随着时间的推移，封印亦有所松动。有传闻说已经有暗裔成功突破了这层枷锁，靠的就是夺取触碰武器的人的意志。他在成功的迈出了第一步之后，杀掉并夺取了更多的肉体，正在成为符文大地的一大新威胁。  
如果凯隐也被夺舍了的话，那他们应该尽快的将其抹杀，以绝后患。  
见慎已有杀心，劫连忙按下了慎要把刀拔出来的手，“不是说不插手影流的事情吗？他既然还在说胡话，就证明他的意志还在。你砍人之前能不能先看看他师傅是谁？我们先暗中观察一下事态的进展再说。”  
“你的意思是要我看在你的面子上暂且绕过他？”慎白了劫一眼。不过他还是顺着劫的意思，隐去了自己的身形。  
两个忍者来去如风，很快拉亚斯特的视野范围内就失去了他们的踪影，他也就敢开始大声说话了。  
“说吧凯隐，你要怎么样才能原谅我？”  
“我不会原谅你的。我已经知道了你的企图。而我不会让你成功，永远。你要么就乖乖的呆在镰刀里听我指挥，要不然就自己滚蛋，把镰刀留下。”凯隐的态度十分强硬。同样的谎言不能骗倒他两次。  
拉亚斯特见状，也一改之前假惺惺的讨好语气，转而用忽高忽低的声音说道：“其实还有第三种……比如，我先选个次等容器，将它改造一下，再用它把你干掉。”  
看着凯隐顷刻阴沉下来的表情，拉亚斯特更加肆无忌惮的发出了桀桀的怪笑声。它利用了之前收集来的死人的血作为魔法能量，现在已经可以让它自己的意志短暂的脱离镰刀到几米之外的地方。这个小木屋里刚好就有一个废弃的容器。即使拉亚斯特不是那么特别愿意将就，但有总好过没有。  
一道红色的能量光束从巨镰的独眼里释放出来，直直的打到了那具残缺的驱壳上。被拉亚斯特的意志侵蚀的魔法造物正在以诡异的姿势抽动着，松松垮垮的衣物落到了地上，裸露出来的表皮正在逐渐由死尸的苍白转为暗红，连地上的头颅都开始异变，长出了长长的犄角。  
等到拉亚斯特将这个肉体改造成了他生前的样子之后，他才慢悠悠的把脑袋捡了起来，又安到了脖子上。暗红色的肌肉很快就长到了一起，仿佛那儿从来就没断过似的。  
“高兴吗，凯隐。现在你知道我长什么样子了。有没有比刚才你见到的那个恶魔更加帅气一点？”  
“在我看来你们都长的差不多。”凯隐哼了一声。虽然真正的拉亚斯特的块头比他大了不止一圈，但他丝毫没有感到恐惧和害怕。他的第一个想法是这个混蛋终于有了个实体，揍拉亚斯特这个恶魔人一样的本体绝对是比揍一把破镰刀要来的痛快。  
“那我在拿到你的身体之后的第一件事情，就该是改造一下你的眼睛。”拉亚斯特摸了摸下巴。回归本来的身高，让他视线范围内的凯隐显得更加小只了，感觉稍微用点力就能把他捏坏，倒是损失了一些想要更加粗鲁的对待他的兴致。  
“如果你能办得到的话！”凯隐挥起他的拳头朝着拉亚斯特冲去，却被对方轻松挡下。  
凯隐没有放弃。他抬起脚就接着踹了过去，但同样也被拉亚斯特轻松接下。现在拉亚斯特就一手握着他的拳头，一手拽着他的脚，把他整个人提在半空中晃荡，继而扔到了面前的桌子上，把绣花的桌布连同上面那些精致的茶具糕点一起全部扫到了地上。  
凯隐一边艰难的挣扎着，一边对拉亚斯特破口大骂。  
拉亚斯特随即用虎口掐住了凯隐的两个气得鼓鼓腮帮子，俯下身在他耳边说道：“其实我不懂你为什么要生气，凯隐。是因为我欺骗了你，背叛了你吗？如果不是我帮你把金魔引诱出来，或许你连掉入一个他所为你设下的陷阱都做不到呢。说起来，你现在为什么不选择逃跑或者喊你的师傅来帮忙。还是说，因为你觉得我是你的武器，你的红色大镰刀，你的同伴，所以你想靠自己一个人的力量来和我做个了断？”  
凯隐用两只手抓住拉亚斯特的手腕，用尽全力才能将其稍稍挪动了一点位置，好让自己的牙可以咬到对方的手。他狠狠的一口咬了下去，但拉亚斯特却无动于衷。他还沉浸在这个可以不被打断的尽情畅谈的机会，于是便无视了凯隐的反抗，接着自顾自的说了下去。  
“过去有许多人尝试着挥舞我，但他们无一例外的都失败了。当然这也不代表着我的胜利，因为有着脆弱意志的人类，肉体也是脆弱的。我甚至没有来得及收集足够我施展巫术的魔法，就不得不被迫回到那把镰刀里。只有你是特殊的，凯隐。其实我们可以一开始就为争夺你的肉体进行一场厮杀，但是我想要了解你，了解什么是所谓的意志坚定的人类。所以我选择了花更多的时间与你交往……不得不说，和你相处的日子让我觉得很愉快。”  
拉亚斯特用另一只手上尖锐的指甲划破了凯隐没有附着暗裔铠甲的脖子侧边的皮肤，立刻在上面留下了一道正在逐渐渗出血珠的红色伤口。他偏过头舔了一下，新鲜血液的味道永远都不会让他失望，特别是现在他品尝的是他原本主人的血，一种一转攻势地位翻转的快感让拉亚斯特觉得犹如在云端漫步。  
拉亚斯特希望凯隐露出更多慌张，惊恐和绝望的表情。但是他从凯隐那里收获的，至始至终都是愤怒与憎恶。都说咀嚼带有余恨与不甘的猎物的肉是最带感的，但拉亚斯特在压制住凯隐时获得的快乐是短暂而空虚的。他无法从精神上战胜凯隐，除了杀死他，损坏这个躯体之外，没有任何可以强行驱逐他的意志进行夺舍的方法。  
拉亚斯甚至在思考，夺取凯隐的肉体现在是否对他来说还是一个必须要做的事情。所谓的肉体不过是换了个外壳的新监狱，自己的意志无论存在于那里，从来都不是自由的。  
陷入哲学思考的拉亚斯特皱了皱眉。他开始觉得自言自语实在是过于无趣，所以稍微把手上的力道懈了一点，让凯隐起码有了能够说话的余地。  
拉亚斯特以为他会听到凯隐犹如连珠炮弹一般的抱怨，毕竟他跟着自己呆了这么久，不至于连怎么骂人都学不会。  
凯隐气的眼睛和脸颊都因为充血变得红红的，本来是一副蓄势待发的模样。他像只河豚一样鼓着腮帮子憋了半天，最后只从牙缝里挤出来一句“骗子”。  
“花言巧语和欺诈艺术是攻心的一环，不爽一开始就不要接受我的邀请嘛。何况你为什么要死揪着这一点不放呢，我们之间的关系本来可以更柔和些。比如，我在镰刀里给你留一块儿地，咱们位置互换一下，你指挥，我出力，这其实和以前没什么两样。”拉亚斯特笑道。看着凯隐吃瘪总是能让他心情很好。也许这就是他留下凯隐一条性命的原因。快乐源泉需要活着才能给他带来更多的快乐，  
“柔和？”凯隐的情绪迎来了迸发的顶点。到这种时候了，拉亚斯特还是在试图欺骗他，实在是过于厚颜无耻。他生气的说道： “怎么柔和？你还想继续像以前一样，让我听你的单口相声吗？还有你别误会了，我并没有再生你的气。我是在气我自己还不够强，没办法争取到一个和你公平竞争的机会。”  
“公平竞争？你有这个资格吗？”  
“我起码比你这个阴险的暗裔要有资格！”  
“会骗人是本事，而被骗只能说明你蠢。”  
“那就不要再假惺惺的说什么会和以前没什么两样！我不想回忆起那些和你在一起的日子。”凯隐越说越激动。他曾经以为他找到了一个同伴，一个如拉亚斯特一开始吹的天花乱坠的，可以一起分享快乐的朋友。即使它只是一把心怀鬼胎的镰刀，但是他们并肩作战的感觉已经被他的身体所记忆，只要握紧刀柄，那些零碎的，被血染红的记忆就会涌上脑海。  
也许唯一值得凯隐庆幸的是，他的意志消散之后，身体至少不会被金魔整的破破烂烂的。顶多就是变成拉亚斯特现在的样子——丑是丑了点，但起码站起来能比那把镰刀高了。到时候就是大红镰刀高高举，把一切曾经说他是矮子的人全部都砍掉。  
面对凯隐的控诉，拉亚斯特一时失笑。他反思着，为什么自己又开始和凯隐拌嘴了，这明明没有必要。这让他也想起了那短暂的，重新见到光明的日子。巨镰和封印用的神圣骸布将他世界里所有的色彩都剥夺了，即使能够投机取巧的入侵过几个废物的肉体，也不过是另一个空洞又狭小的监狱。他们都放弃的太快了，仿佛默认了拉亚斯特就是来取走他们性命的死神，从来没有勇气自己紧握镰刀，让死神垂下脑袋为他们服务。只有凯隐是例外。拉亚斯特一开始以为他只是因为无知而不懂得畏惧死亡，现在看来并非如此。  
他在享受追逐死亡的过程。在面对无可逃避的命运时，凯隐永远不会逃避。如果这命运不遂他心愿，他便会反抗，即使毫无胜算也要挑战到最后——也许是因为他过于自大，从来不相信自己能有坠入地狱的一天。拉亚斯特很难相信这只是一个凡人的意志。但确实，他在凯隐身上看到了与自己相似的部分。真正的战士的眼睛里不会出现恐惧，敌人越强大，他们的斗志就越坚定。  
如果凯隐也与他一样出生在沙漠，他们可能自艾卡西亚战争那会儿开始就能成为同伴。  
“我们确实有重归于好的机会，或者不一定变得和以前一样好，但至少会比决裂要更加柔和。”拉亚斯特说道。他的语气里带着一丝惋惜，不知道是在感慨凯隐生不逢时，还是在感慨自己的意志先凯隐一步开始崩盘。  
“不要再和我提这个词！除非你自己滚回去那把镰刀里面，否则我们的关系永远都不会‘柔和’！”  
“这个简单。说好了，我如果回去，我们就能变得和以前一样。”拉亚斯特的表情像是松了一口气一样。正好血魔法的时效也差不多到了，这个临时的肉体也支撑不了多久。他正好有个台阶可以下。  
意外于拉亚斯特的突然让步，凯隐一时还未反应过来，就发现视野被一阵发着红光的黑雾所遮盖。  
一个酝酿了许久的计划就这么以失败告终了。但是拉亚斯特并没有觉得多沮丧。他反而因为能够躲回镰刀里面感到一丝庆幸。  
他在做是否杀掉凯隐等待下一个适格者的抉择之时犹豫了。即使优柔寡断从来和拉亚斯特沾不上边，但正如他在不留余力的试图影响凯隐一样，他或许多多少少也被对方影响到了。那个懦弱的家伙，如果没有自己的帮助，是永远无法达成他的那些可笑的心愿的。  
象征着拉亚斯特意志的黑雾逐渐回归到巨型的镰刀里面。失去了宿主的缝合人偶轰然倒下，一片狼藉之中只剩下正在挣扎着从桌子上坐起的凯隐。  
他揉了揉自己被捏的酸疼的脸颊之后跳到了地上，举起拉亚斯特，正想接着找对方算账，却发现它已经闭上眼睛开始装死，任凭凯隐怎么敲打，都没有出一声。  
直到凯隐已经拿柴火把木屋里的炉子点了起来，并一副要把寄宿着拉亚斯特的镰刀扔进去时，它才迫不得已的开口说道：“放弃把凯隐。你忘了我会许多你尚且不知道的小把戏吗？更何况我们已经重新归为一体，刚才你敲打我的时候我已经非常仁慈的没有共享感觉给你了。如果你想要体验一下呆在炉子里的感觉，我不介意将它实时共享给你。”  
“你倒是试试。现在开始你说的一个字我都不会信了。暗裔的嘴，骗人的鬼！”  
“别这样，凯隐。你今天能来这儿见到疑似金魔的家伙，也是因为我安排的妥当。我也是个有原则的暗裔，在帮助你完成你的心愿之前，你大可以与我进行你所谓的，嗯，公平竞争。”  
“见鬼的，你没这个资格提公平两个字！”  
“我不光现在要提，以后我还会说很多次。”拉亚斯特慢条斯理的说着，“在你迎接真正的命运之前。我都会一直与你同在。”  
“你一定会在我迎接命运之前就屈服于我的意志。”凯隐重新将镰刀扛在了肩膀上。他没有丝毫劫后余生的庆幸，有的只是转瞬即逝的失望和对未来与拉亚斯特将要进行的斗争的期望，留下屋内的一片狼藉，转身离去了。


End file.
